


Shaved Ice and Sunset's Kiss

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aglovale Coerced into Yukata, Aglovale has Emotions, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Promises, Secret Relationship, Sieglovale, Summer Festival, Yukata Siegfried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Siegfried takes Aglovale to a summer festival while they are still forced to keep their relationship a secret due to Aglovale's royal obligations. Aglovale contemplates his heart now that Siegfried is in his life, and yearns for the day they can truly be together. They still find ways to share their love together beneath Percival's watchful eye, and manage to sneak away for a few precious moments of kissing and promises made beneath the fireworks.Aglovale gazed wordlessly up at the stars and the floating lanterns rising up toward them. Siegfried placed a warm, steadying hand at the small of Aglovale’s back, resting it in the shadows where no one would notice, and let it wind around his waist, pulling him in gently. Several moments passed.“I think I understand now,” Aglovale finally said gently. “Why you love it here… what you meant about making up for lost time.”He expected Siegfried to tease, or to agree with him cordially. But instead he leaned in earnestly and whispered, “It’s never too late, you know.”“For what?” Aglovale’s lips moved on their own to ask.Siegfried let out a long, satisfied sigh before answering. “To find peace.”





	Shaved Ice and Sunset's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has me by the throat, I hope you enjoy and can join me in rarepair hell. 
> 
> If you need more Sieglovale content, check out my friend Ren's fic: [ As Frost in Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171947/chapters/42977777).
> 
> or my little oneshot "Victor's Kiss". Thank you for reading!

“—I told you, I have plenty of royal summer attire, I won’t be needing to rent any—”

“It’s tradition,” Siegfried waved him away with a grin, “besides, as their guest, you wouldn’t want to offend their local customs, right?”

Aglovale raised one eyebrow severely. “If it’s so mandatory, why haven’t I ever seen my brother wearing this local garb?”

“Because you’ve never come to the Summer festival here before!”

A shop assistant carried him off behind a curtain, assisting him and wrapping a stiff piece of fabric around him more times than Aglovale could count. Though once she declared it was ready, he felt like there was still meant to be more pieces of the outfit that he wasn’t given. Trousers, for instance.

“How is it?” Siegfried called, voice dampened from behind his changing curtain.

“The sleeves are… well-ventilated,” Aglovale mused.

“Mmhm. It’s very breathable,” Siegfried pulled the curtain away and stepped out, adjusting his obi. “And comfortable.”

Aglovale stared at the vision before him. He was sure his own getup did not frame him even half as flatteringly as this ridiculously well-built man. The enormous sword on his belt weighed the obi down to ride suggestively low on his v-shaped hips. The result caused the neckline to gap slightly, pulled taught across his broad chest and venting open quite a bit farther than the modest way Aglovale’s had been fitted to him. 

Scoffing silently, a smirk of disbelief crept up the side of Aglovale’s face, an involuntary reaction to how absurdly attractive Siegfried looked in this simple attire. Were he a different type of man, Aglovale might have blushed. Instead of being flustered, he felt winded, as if powerless to deny anything this man insisted on. He turned his head before it got the better of him, struggling to return his voice to the confident baritone he always controlled it at, and chuckled bitterly.

“Am I supposed to follow in your shadow while you outshine me in that, Sir Siegfried?”

He blinked innocently, pushing back his sleeves. “What do you mean? Now we match! You look splendid.”

“Very handsome,” the shop assistant nodded, smoothing the final creases behind him.

“Thank you, madam,” Aglovale placated, “but I don’t—”

“Excellent, let’s go!” Siegfried grabbed his arm and practically steered him out of the shop tent and into the cobbled streets that were quickly filling with festival-goers. Aglovale normally wouldn’t allow anyone to seize his royal arm in any capacity, but Siegfried was the exception to every rule he knew, and the gleam behind his smile told Aglovale that nothing would allow him to escape his mischief this evening. 

He’d been able to secure a rare day of freedom to travel here and, under the guise of diplomacy, accompanied Siegfried and Percival to the summer festival in a coastal town. Aglovale didn’t intend to spoil the mood between them and risk souring the night with complaints, but he knew Siegfried was using this to his full advantage. The man flashed a grin back at him, eyes twinkling as he enticed the king to follow him down to the beach. The white sand was already catching an orange glow from the sunset.

They passed a few beachcombers and children building sandcastles, some of whom greeted Siegfried and seemed to know him. The extra warmth and patience he gave to children always caught Aglovale off guard, having known the more grave and dangerous sides of this man over the years. Here he was truly in his element, seeming to glow with an excitement from the festive atmosphere and the summer heat. Aglovale chuckled as he stopped to point out some shellfish in a tide pool and explain something about different types of mollusks. He was hardly recognizable here, free from the cares of war or politics, and Aglovale felt a flicker of guilt that his own life must be snaring Siegfried deeper into matters that weighed heavily on him. Didn’t he deserve this kind of simple freedom, away from the strifes of royal responsibility?

When he looked up, Siegfried was smiling brightly, motioning to a piece of driftwood far enough away from any other sets of watchful eyes. 

“Sit for a moment,” Siegfried coaxed, pulling a braided leather cord from his pouch. Aglovale squinted curiously, but complied.

“May I?” Siegfried touched Aglovale’s thin, blond hair inquiringly.

“If you must.”

“It is a special day, after all.” The twinkle in Siegfried’s eyes was positively audible.

Aglovale was instantly grateful he had agreed to this. Siegfried’s deft, firm hands gathered up the tresses of his hair and combed through them gently. The tickling sensation sent shivers down his spine and quickly made him wish it would last all day. Luckily, Siegfried’s hands moved slowly and carefully, twisting cords of his hair into loose rope and sweeping it delicately to one side. The king caught himself sighing, and tried to maintain his composure as Siegfried’s fingers accidentally, or perhaps purposely, caressed the nape of his neck. As a final touch, he tucked a wisp of hair behind Aglovale’s ear, and then without warning placed a gentle, lingering kiss on the back of his neck. 

Aglovale shuddered from the light thrill of his touch, feeling hypnotized into a type of trance. Siegfried hooked a finger below Aglovale’s chin and turned it upward until their eyes met, gazing down at him fondly.

 

“Gorgeous,” he smiled dotingly, and Aglovale couldn’t tell if he was commenting on the hair, or on his face. He didn’t care which, he just wanted those hands to go back to caressing him and tugging gently at his hair…

Instead, Siegfried lowered himself down to sit beside him. He inhaled the salt air and sighed, clearly delighted to return here on this little vacation. The man was lighter and more carefree than Aglovale had ever seen him. He seemed a bit giddy, even, drunk on the sunlight that danced off the waves and the happiness of the celebrations. 

“You must really love this place. Are you this excited every year?” Aglovale chuckled.

“Hmm? Oh, I enjoy festivals, I’ve only been to this one a few times myself, though.”

The Frost Lord tilted his head. “Oh? You seem beside yourself, I’ve rarely seen you smile so unguarded, even after a few glasses of wine.”

“Is that so…” Siegfried’s gaze fell to the sand where his enormous sword was resting, a grin flickering at his lips. 

Answering cryptically was a specialty of this man’s. Aglovale had learned the answer would either come when it was ready, or never at all, so he let his curiosities die on the breeze, glancing behind them to gauge the time they still had left to themselves. He guessed they would be fetched soon enough, pestered into some more amusing peasant games.

“I suppose,” Siegfried continued smiling quietly, “if I seem any different, it has less to do with this place, and more to the fact that I could spend this time with you by my side. 

Aglovale blinked, dazed. How could he say something so perfect, so absurdly romantic, with total sincerity? There was no playful acting in his eyes, as if there could be no other reason in the world for him. And knowing the shadows that lurked behind those eyes, the weight he always carried with him, he believed it. Aglovale had asked the source of his newfound joy, and been told, to his disbelief, that the source was him.

Both his hands moved on their own, riding the surge of emotion cresting beneath them, as he grasped both sides of Siegfried’s face and kissed him. Siegfried’s lips were caught off-guard, but soon returned his feelings. Aglovale poured as much tenderness as he could into him, tempered by a furious longing to be closer, somewhere no guards or urchins would come pull them away, where there were no politics to keep their love confined to secrecy, even if it was only for the time being. Every moment they shared made clear how much it wasn’t enough—he needed everything, all of Siegfried. To finally learn all the secrets behind those eyes—to be the only one they looked to for true comfort. To be the hands that his reached for, and to be free to kiss him deeper and deeper until the edges of his sense of self blurred and vanished altogether. 

Siegfried was kissing him back with as much yearning and restraint, and when they pulled apart, his eyes promised they would find a way, soon. Aglovale sighed, knowing they’d have to trust to that. For now, he resolved to cherish that smile put there by the sun and the sea, and not to dampen it today with the desire to have this beautiful knight all to himself.

Reluctantly, they made their way back across the sand out into the open again, knowing they had taken a risk even when no one at this festival would recognize the king of Wales in plainclothes. _If you could call this getup that_ , Aglovale thought. As Siegfried caught his eye, Aglovale realized he’d been staring at the knight’s yukata, accidentally eyeing the way it framed his chest and somehow also hugged the curve of his ass while they walked. Aglovale cursed internally when the recognition dawned in Siegfried’s eyes at how much his king was appreciating the sight of him. A gentle laugh came from him, somehow both modest and triumphant at once, and Aglovale swallowed nervously, dreading the ways Siegfried might use this knowledge to his advantage.

Returning to the stone pathways full of festival-goers lining up for booths of food and games, they greeted Percival and the king’s guards as they approached looking to accompany him to the celebrations. 

“There’s no need,” Siegfried’s gently disarming voice persuaded them, “his highness has requested a light guard for the evening. Since I know this area well, I volunteered as primary escort.”

“Just light duty tonight, men,” Aglovale dismissed them. “You have my permission to even enjoy yourselves for the evening, if you like.” He flicked a glance of his eyes at Percival, fearing his suspicious gaze, but his brother’s face seemed pointedly uninterested, scanning the crowds dutifully. Aglovale breathed a silent sigh of relief.

When the guards had fallen back, Siegfried took his place protectively at the king’s hip and bowed his head cordially. “I’m yours for the evening, sire,” he said, a flirtatious lilt in that voice of his, rich like warmed honey. Aglovale tried to seem royally professional, but bit his lip to keep a smile from tugging at it. If anything could thaw his icy resolve, it was Siegfried’s irresistible playfulness. 

Percival chatted idly about the improvements from last year’s festival, and Siegfried pointed out his favorite tables, stopping to chat with the many acquaintances he seemed to have anywhere he went. Despite his attention being on conversations, Siegfried would catch Aglovale’s eye with a smile and mercilessly adjust the obi to sit more tightly on his hips, or cross his arms to let the front spread open wider, baring more skin on his broad chest. Aglovale shook his head in disbelief, shooting him spiteful glare for the teasing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pretended to have a headache, while Siegfried looked quite pleased with himself to have flustered a king with only a simple, cotton garment. Never, when praising his mentor, had Percival mentioned how troublesome the man could be.

As they explored, Siegfried took every opportunity to move in close to Aglovale without appearing improper, leaning in to point something out in his line of sight, or touching his arm just a bit too long to get his attention. With Percival and several other palace guards still nearby, Siegfried was careful to direct his eyes away from the king’s gaze often, knowing the kinds of looks that so easily passed between them. It frustrated Aglovale, though he fully understood the necessity for it. 

The feeling overwhelmed him suddenly as Siegfried pointed out his next find enthusiastically, placing hand on Aglovale’s lower back to get his attention. The touch made him crave more, and the anger of having to hide their relationship flared in his gut. He wished recklessly that they could abandon all pretense—even flaunt a show of their love in front of the hundreds of people here. After all, Aglovale was proud to call Siegfried his partner, there was no finer knight and no finer man in either of their kingdoms. And of course, Siegfried was absolutely gorgeous… he wanted everyone here to be jealous. Jealous that he was the one in Siegfried’s arms—and jealous of Siegfried, the only man who had managed to capture and tame the once-wicked heart of the Lord of Wales himself.

Aglovale sighed with disgust. Perhaps it was for the best, for the time being. Siegfried didn’t seem like the boastful type, or one who took pleasure in stirring up envy in others. But he also knew another side to the man, and he thought that quite possibly, once he’d had an intoxicating taste of it, Siegfried could be persuaded to enjoy it. Perhaps he would, someday soon.

They wove through the stalls, watching children winning prizes at carnival games and merchants spinning odd sweets from enchanted machines for delighted customers. Aglovale goaded Percival into a match that involved shooting small plungers from toy crossbows at targets, and beat him soundly enough to gloat affectionately. Siegfried returned with a dessert of sweet, shaved ice, offering him a spoonful. Aglovale almost leaned in to take a bite, but remembered himself and took the spoon from his hands first, trying to maintain false decorum. Siegfried was glancing away, but still had a knowing gleam in his eye. 

The sunset was drowning in an orange and blue ocean as dusk began to gather on the shoreline. But instead of bringing a sleepiness onto the crowd, they seemed to buzz with more excitement, faces lighting up like the thousands of colored lanterns above them that began to glow more strongly in the shadows. Aglovale noticed more couples begin to pair off, most of them still school-aged, linking hands and leaning in to speak as if even regular words were secrets. He longed to leave his arm around Siegfried’s waist, level with his, letting his hands slip further down Siegfried’s hips as they walked… how much longer would they have to be content in only wishing for moments like these?

“Summer festivals are always a popular place for young lovers,” Siegfried chuckled gently. “Something I missed out on, while struggling to become a knight instead of growing up.” He shook his head. “I wonder if it’s possible to make up for that kind of lost time?”

Aglovale blinked in silence, uncertain what to say in response. He glanced behind him and saw his brother Percival watching them both with quizzical eyes. Saying nothing, they wandered to a small, open square where a young girl and her mother were joining firecrackers and enchanting them so that small animals danced forth from the sparks, galloping around like a fiery puppet show. Aglovale watched the glow from the sparks reflecting in Siegfried’s eyes as he looked on, admiring their familial bond. Around the square a crowd began to gather, children wandering between strangers’ legs, or being suddenly hoisted up onto their fathers’ shoulders with squeals of delight. Two elderly couples exchanged embraces and laughed like the oldest of friends do.

Aglovale felt he had never found joy in this kind of stillness before, never had his fill of the small delights of youth. He spent his early years either busy overworking to prove himself, or trying to compensate for the lost time by overindulging in wine, recklessness with his comrades, or merciless flirting. But both modes were always an attempt to escape the other—he never dared to stand still for fear he’d be left behind by all of it with nothing remaining to comfort the emptiness left in its wake…

But this, these simple games and home-made sparklers filled with peddler’s magic, they wound him backward through time to when he was small and everything felt larger and somehow more mystical than it really was. Something ached in him, wishing he could believe in it again. But with one glance at the colors dancing off of Siegfried’s scarred face, the way his eyes filled with slightly too much faroff emotion when he smiled… maybe it was possible. Maybe he just had to forget all the reasons not to and let himself love this place as much as it asked to be loved. 

It was a muscle had hasn’t used in so long, and unclenching it left him terribly exposed and frail. Immediately he put up his guard again, retreating to darker, more pessimistic thoughts, but the hollowness it sealed away felt even more disgusting than before. Exhaling shakily, Aglovale forced himself to look out across the water, to the smiling elderly couple holding hands, at the father watching his daughter and beaming with pride, out across all the faces until he saw Siegfried’s again. He was watching him as if he had seen every thought scrawled in writing over his creased brow, and when Aglovale turned to him with tentative hope in his heart, Siegfried’s eyes shone. His smile was worn and threadbare, like it had nearly been battered off of him over the years, but now was fitted exactly to him over a lifetime of stubborn use. Aglovale’s shoulders sloped with relief, as if he had finally set down bags that he had been carrying for years without knowing it. He walked toward Siegfried’s side and stood near him, gazing wordlessly up at the stars and the floating lanterns rising up toward them. The knight seemed again to understand, as if his heart had taken the same journey before because of these people, or these scenes. He placed a warm, steadying hand at the small of Aglovale’s back, resting it in the shadows where no one would notice, and let it wind around his waist, pulling him in gently. Several moments passed.

“I think I understand now,” Aglovale finally said gently. “Why you love it here… what you meant about making up for lost time.”

He expected Siegfried to tease, or to agree with him cordially. But instead he leaned in earnestly and whispered, “It’s never too late, you know.”

“For what?” Aglovale’s lips moved on their own to ask.

Siegfried let out a long, satisfied sigh before answering. “To find peace.”

Their eyes were connected for a long time, until Aglovale lost track of the moments. There were many mistakes in his own past that he regretted, many habits he had yet to free himself from. But he was certain that his peace began with Siegfried, and that it didn’t end there. For a second he felt an inexplicable connection to every person surrounding him—they weren’t strangers to either be won over or defeated, just people as hungry for reassurance as he himself was. His shoulders released slightly and he felt something inside him relax its fearsome grip. He had a strange, but serene sense of coming home, here in the middle of nowhere, amidst complete strangers. Siegfried, not Wales, was his true home. 

That thought curled and shifted like embers burning down in his mind as people began to make their way toward the shoreline. They were taking their places in the audience as heralds announced the start of the brilliant fireworks, thrown high overhead in the dusty gray sky.

The crowd was pressed hip to hip, children lifted onto their parents’ shoulders and watching with open mouths in awe. Their faces were briefly visible with each burst of red or blue light, smiling or straining to see, but below them it was dark and cramped enough for Siegfried to slip his hand inside Aglovale’s and hold it tightly, its warmth enveloping him. Aglovale’s eyes closed, savoring the touch and silently thankful for the yukata’s long sleeves that cloaked them safely. The canon’s sounds from the fireworks rattled the whole beach, making it impossible to hear one another, but Siegfried’s steady, rough palms were speaking for him, sending an understanding they’d both been unable to share together until this moment.

Aglovale tried not to let this bliss backfire, bracing to close himself off before it could seep downward to flood the darker, less trustworthy parts of his mind, but he was already tasting the bitterness in his throat. It swelled in the corners of his heart. Where was this peace—this happiness—for all those painful, frigid years? The months of deafening isolation without even his brother to turn to, that eventually drove him mad with festered grief and desperate schemes? He tried to drown his thoughts in the lights and sounds around him, to keep his mind from spinning somewhere dark and tangled.

Siegfried seemed to sense his swell of emotions and pressed slightly closer, linking their arms flush as he adjusted his hand around him. He shifted, lacing their fingers together and adjusting until they were woven tightly, hands fitting perfectly in one another. He squeezed tenderly, sending reassurance through Aglovale, and caressed his skin lightly with his thumb. Aglovale sighed and let the stillness wash over him again.

He could feel the man’s eyes gazing at him lovingly as he watched the lights dance above the water. He squeezed Siegfried’s hand back, first gratefully, then playfully. Siegfried smiled, eyes lingering at Aglovale’s mouth and filling the king with an urge to grab him and kiss him, here before the skies and all these people. Luckily, Siegfried’s eyes cast about the crowd, then turned back to him as he tilted his chin toward a path they could retreat to. Aglovale smiled, catching onto his meaning.

He allowed himself to be led by the hand, making their way through the packed villagers. Siegfried leaned in closely to whisper into his ear, “Think we’d catch a better view from up there, with a spot all to ourselves?” Though it was dark, the mischievous gleam in his eye shone brightly, and Siegfried brushed the lightest kiss onto Aglovale’s cheek. They shared a knowing smile each, noses inches apart, and then stumbled slightly forward—right into Percival, who was watching sternly.

Siegfried dropped Aglovale’s hand instantly. “Percival,” he blurted, “I was just taking his highness—we were on our way to—”

Aglovale knew right away from Percival’s expression that this was getting nowhere. “Brother,” he pleaded, “let me explain, I—”

“Give it a rest, please,” Percival rolled his eyes, glancing at either side of them. “I’ve known about you two for _ages_ now.”

“You… ah. I see,” Siegfried chuckled shakily in disbelief. “I’m sorry to have even hoped to take you for a less-observant man.

“I know you both too well,” he sighed, clearly somewhat personally put off at the thought of what both his brother and his former captain got up to together as lovers. 

Aglovale instinctively began to bargain with him. “Percy, I swear, no harm will come of our relationship. We—”

Percival waved him off and stood up from leaning against his sword, gesturing to a cluster of trees near a vacant alley behind him. “Look, you can duck behind there if you need a few minutes alone together, I’ll keep the other guards occupied if they come by. Just stay in my line of sight. And for the skies’ sakes, don’t do anything _indecent_ back there, or I’ll send Wales’ royal bloodhounds to retrieve you. Got it?”

Aglovale was stunned, but Siegfried’s eyes were even wider, still slightly in shock from being reprimanded by a friend and former subordinate. “May I ask… what kept you silent about us all this time? Your duty to the kingdom…”

The scarlet knight smiled haughtily. “Honestly, Siegfried, I doubt I’d cover for anyone else but you. But… in truth?” His face softened with sincerity. “This is the happiest I’ve seen my brother in years. And the most like himself he’s been ever since we lost our mother. I think you’re doing him much more good than some royal formality.”

A new kind of smile fluttered at Siegfried’s lips that Aglovale hadn’t fully seen before. He bowed his head. “I’m grateful, my friend.”

Siegfried grasped the king’s hand again and Aglovale lurched forward, but first laid a firm hand on Percival’s shoulder. “Thank you, brother. Truly, this means a great deal—”

“You’ve got around four minutes left,” Percival nodded at the skies still exploding with colors. “Use it wisely.” Aglovale knew he saw the hint of a smirk as Percival turned to walk away back into the crowd. The king laughed gently, then turned to follow his knight.

Siegfried’s hand was so warm, leading his along like a lamp’s vague yellow glow that remains visible even through closed eyes. Aglovale was hardly aware of the paths and stalls they stepped past as they dodged passers-by. His arm was buzzing with electricity, a current running from Siegfried’s palm right to his head, keeping him just on the edge of dizziness, like the feeling of a second glass of champagne. It was ridiculous, really—grown men sneaking off together like a pair of schoolboys off to kiss behind the shed. He fleetingly wondered if young Siegfried had ever run off with other boys… or girls… He gripped Siegfried’s hand more tightly, and the man’s eyes met his with a knowing smile, sparks flickering in them, and he pulled them both along more quickly. Glancing over his shoulder, Aglovale could still see the small silhouette of his brother keeping watch over them near the shore. They stopped to duck behind a cluster of trees, away from the lights and faces, and where the shimmer of fireworks churned in the distant sky, obscured by the branches.

If it was childish, Aglovale gave up any attempt to act maturely. He felt he knew now what Siegfried had meant about making up for lost time, and he saw no reason to squander this chance they had been given to be young and foolish together, just for a few minutes. In one quick motion Siegfried pressed him up against the startlingly cool bark of the tree and pinned his arms on either side of him, bearing down with mischief in his eyes until they blurred before him. Aglovale let himself be kissed hungrily again and again, giving back with as much desire and inelegance as he was given. One sleeve of his yukata began to slide off his shoulder, exposing his neck to the cool night air, which was immediately covered by Siegfried’s lips. This was their first chance to be somewhat reckless together, and it seemed Siegfried meant to waste none of it. Aglovale wasn’t surprised in the slightest, he had always known his partner possessed a fierce desire hidden in plain sight behind those warm eyes. But it still caught him unprepared, sending his head spinning and stealing the air from his throat as weeks and months of unspoken understanding was now tumbling out between them all at once. This was dangerous, they both knew where they were, and how scarce were the minutes they’d been granted, still within sight of Percival’s knowing eyes. It was a knife in his gut, knowing they would still have to wait for the right time to be truly alone together, free to share everything. The frustration of it curled inside him and Aglovale pulled Siegfried’s head down farther into him, taking hold of what was his. He then pulled him back, closing the gap between their mouths and kissing him forcefully. A gruff moan was knocked from Siegfried’s chest, deep and rich just like him, and Aglovale shivered at the sound. He tasted his partner’s tongue, burying fingers into his hair, and earned another velvet groan. Feeling bold, he bent one knee and slid it between Siegfried’s thighs. It had the unintended consequence of parting his yukata slightly.

“Are you trying to incriminate me, sire?” Siegfried laughed breathlessly, a note of real helplessness in his voice. 

Aglovale scoffed, pausing to rest their foreheads together and catch their breath. He snatched a few light kisses from Siegfried’s lips, his palms sliding heavily down the man’s neck and onto his broad chest. Siegfried nipped at his jaw, kissing below his ear and humming against his skin. He could feel the prick of late-night stubble from his chin.

Their initial flurry had caused the front of Siegfried’s yukata to gap open, and Aglovale allowed his hands to follow the chevron downward over his chest, feeling the ribs twitch as he did. The man was still kissing at his neck, more deeply now, with enough suction to leave a mark. 

“Sieg—” he sighed in protest, knowing there’d be no way to hide the splotches from suspicious eyes once they returned. This was, in fact, a bit childish. “They’ll see…”

The dangerous smile he flashed told Aglovale that his knight did, in fact, want everyone to know who had marked their king. He sent sparks crackling down Aglovale’s spine when he brushed his ear with his lips to whisper, _“Mmm… So they will.”_

A small cry fell from his mouth as Siegfried marked him deeper still, traveling over his collar bone, as if drinking from the shallow trough there. As revenge, Aglovale plunged his hands inside Siegfried’s yukata and dragged them firmly over his skin, but froze in surprise. The muscle across Siegfried’s chest was wide and plump, and his eyes followed as he parted the yukata’s front even further. He huffed, realizing he’d never gotten a good look at his knight without a shirt before, nor the rest of him for that matter. Aglovale’s head was swimming, had the night air gotten hotter again somehow? As more kisses were being pressed to his throat, it was all Aglovale could to grip a handful each of the broad muscle beneath his hands just to hang on. Siegfried grunted, pressing into him more firmly and sinking his teeth over the skin of his shoulder in a genuine bite this time. A low shout was forced from Aglovale’s throat, but Siegfried had the presence of mind to shoot a thick hand up to cover his mouth, stifling the cry. 

Aglovale stood there panting through his fingers, pinned against a tree and watching Siegfried’s wide eyes pierce the darkness behind him. He heard a few families pass by not far from them, one of the voices he recognized as a member of his court. His heart was hammering in his chest, leaving a chill in its wake. It was getting difficult to breathe, and he was feeling dizzy, so he shot Siegfried a warning look and he released his hand, leaving one finger pressed to Aglovale’s lips in a shushing gesture. The Lord of the Frost nodded, still breathing rapidly.

Once all sounds had passed them they breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back against the tree and catching their breath. Siegfried glanced at him from the side and his lips twitched with a smile. 

“Your brother will be coming to fetch us soon, I’ll not wonder.”

This time it was Aglovale who cornered his well-built knight, crowding him against the tree and catching his stubble-dotted chin in one hand lightly.

“Then,” he whispered lovingly, “we have one last minute all to ourselves.”

He could feel that thin stretch of a smile in response as he kissed Siegfried’s warm lips softly. Leaning in for a better angle, he moaned sweetly and felt his lover sigh, dissatisfied with their impossible situation, but promising to wait and bask in just this, for the moment.

He caught one of Siegfried’s wandering hands and wove their fingers together. It felt steadying, while his breath was stolen from him by the slow desire in Siegfried’s kisses. This—this was what he wanted each day for the rest of his life. To be wrapped up in these arms, surrounded by his touch, his scent, his voice. To call out and hear him answer, to look up and see his eyes waiting beside him. To be the cause of his laughter, his sighs, his anger, his surprise—he longed for all of it to fill the aching emptiness that separated them now. He swore that, whatever obstacles of duty or position that still remained in their way, he would move heaven and earth to make Siegfried his. He had known for so long, but now there was little else that mattered to him, in all the earth or skies, than marrying this man.

The last of the fireworks crackled over the water, and the crowd cheered sadly in the distance. Siegfried released him reluctantly, and Aglovale stole one last clinging kiss and spoke gently in his ear.

“It won’t be much longer. I promise.”

Siegfried pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, listening, knowing what he meant. He squeezed Aglovale’s hand more tightly, silently telling him, “I trust you.” Aglovale looked deeply into his eyes.

“Wait for me... my beloved.”

Siegfried brushed back Aglovale’s hair and cupped his face, gathering him in somehow more tightly. “I’m yours,” Siegfried whispered over his lips like an oath, kissing him one last time before they parted, savoring the still heat and the echoes of their words in the darkness between them.

They returned slowly, still hand-in-hand until the last possible moment, answering Percival’s call as the crowds of people began seeping back between the stalls and the lights along the path. The promises and kisses they had exchanged were nothing new, but this time they brought a fierce momentum, conjuring an unstoppable force that would unquestionably break through and finally bind them together, once and for all.

Reunited with the guards and Percival’s entourage, they knew their opportunities for romance were over for the night as the festival began drawing to a close. As they reassembled and resumed their professional distance, Siegfried looked steadily into his eyes in the gathering dusk.

“Where to next?” he smiled. “I’ll follow you anywhere, my king.”


End file.
